


Forever With You

by Bibanana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John Watson is a Good Boyfriend, John Watson is a Good Parent, M/M, One Shot, Self-Doubt, Sherlock Holmes Has Low Self-Esteem, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibanana/pseuds/Bibanana
Summary: Sherlock doesn't understand how John could possibly love someone like him. One night, after John has put Rosie to bed, they have a much needed conversation and Sherlock is finally able to see how much John really cares.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 110





	Forever With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, just something I need to write for me. I hope you enjoy it!

John emerged from the stairs that lead up to Rosie’s room. His eyes were tired and his hair rumpled. He looked dashing.

“Is she asleep?” Sherlock asked as John joined him on the sofa.

John smiled. “Just barely. She’s a night owl, that one. It took an entire princess story, as well as about ten minutes of the poetry you bought her. That stuff can get dark, you know. Hardly fit for a five year old.”

“It’s _sophisticated_. I read it to myself before bed every night when I was four.” Sherlock was smiling now, too.

John leaned over and planted a kiss on Sherlock’s cheek. “I’m gonna head off to bed now. Apparently reading Robert Browning is exhausting. Will you be joining me?”

Sherlock considered this. It was tempting, the idea of lying in John’s warmth. However, his brain was being particularly loud and he knew that his own sleeplessness would eventually result in John being woken up by his movements. John would then insist upon staying up with Sherlock, which would be a grave mistake, seeing as he had work the next morning. “Not tonight.” He said apologetically.

John looked disappointed and also slightly worried. “This will be three nights, now. It’s dangerous, you know, to run solely on caffeine and nicotine.

Sherlock stared at the ground. “I’m not foreign to danger, John.”

John shook his head, resigned. “Look, I don’t want to fight you on this right now, just, please sleep tomorrow?”

Sherlock knew that it was unlikely the whirring of his mind would slow within a day, but didn’t know how to decline when John looked so bloody desperate. “Yes, okay. Tomorrow”

John didn’t look terribly convinced, but didn’t push it. “Alright. I love you.” He got up from the couch.

Sherlock’s chest tightened, as it did whenever he said that. “I love you too.” He said in a small voice. He meant it, with all of his being. He lived for John, and would die for him without the slightest hesitation. John was his everything, the only person that could see past his facade and loved him for who he truly is. What he didn’t understand, though, was _why_.

John squinted. “What? What do you mean, why?”

Sherlock’s breath caught in his throat. Had he said that aloud? “Ah, never mind.” He wanted to kick himself.

“Sherlock…” John obviously wasn’t going to leave it.

“I was merely wondering to myself why you would love someone as despicable as me, I didn’t mean to speak out loud, that happens sometimes, no need to worry, you can go off to bed now.” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

John’s eyebrows raised higher than Sherlock would have thought humanly possible. He sat back down, taking both of Sherlock’s hands in his own. “Honey, you and Rosie are the most important people in the world to me.” He said softly. “Why do I love you? Because you are the most brilliant and beautiful and caring and compassionate man that I have ever had the good fortune of knowing. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before.” He took a shaky breath. “Even Mary.”

Sherlock tore his hands away from John, trying to remember how to breathe. “No. Don’t say that. You _married_ her.”

Without blinking, John said, “And I would marry you in a heartbeat.”

“What?”

“Give me one moment.” John got up from the couch and hurried over to the mantel. From under the skull, he pulled out a small box. Sherlock watched, wide-eyed as John kneeled down in front of him. “Sherlock Holmes, would you give me the best gift you could possibly give and allow me to spend forever with you?”

Sherlock, not trusting himself with words, nodded. Then, he kissed him. He kissed him passionately, spelling out _yes, yes, yes_ with his tongue. _Yes!_

After a moment, John pulled away, slipping a sparkling band onto Sherlock’s finger. “Come on, fiance. Let’s get some sleep.”

Sherlock nodded again, letting his soon-to-be-husband pull him into their bedroom, feeling happier than he had ever than he had ever felt in his entire life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be completely honest, originally, John was just going to go to bed and Sherlock was going to sit on the couch, dwelling in his self-doubt and it was going to have a nice and depressing ending that would have left everyone feeling unsatisfied. But I think I like this ending better. <3


End file.
